Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 454 - Day Ahead
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 454 - Day Ahead is the four-hundred fifty-fourth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred twentieth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Pre-Recorded Episode Kurt gets Wolfie and heads west saying he is recording a day before the episode is going to be released. He was not feeling good and is recording to feel better. March 6th is the anniversary of the series, and Kurt might plan something. As it's the four year anniversary, he might do a mini livestream. Still Car Searching Kurt recently took some test drives in a Subarus Cross-Trek and an Outback, and liked the Outback the most. The Cross-Trek is much closer to Kurt's price range than the Outback, but in 2016 it might be upgraded and in 2017 the Impreza will start being built in America and not Japan. With all that in mind the Outback would be a safer choice as it will not be redesigned and has more space. He remembers Test Drive as his first PlayStation game. Question: What did you want to be when you were a kid? It went from a Chicago White Sox baseball player, and that was really all he can remember. Question: How was your college experience overall? Kurt's experience was mediocre and thinks that he may have done better if he really knew about the Internet. It was at college where he learned about coding and it became his job after college as what he did in college did not aid his career. Digital video and audio aided Kurt a bit, but maybe not. Kurt thinks the issue with college is it prepares you to find a job, not make your own. Question: What is your favorite prank you have seen or have seen others play? If you do get to go to Minecon, would you consider playing a prank on your fellow Mindcrackers, and would you enjoy it if any of them played a prank on you? The pranks on MindCrack Kurt liked, but he is not a fan of real life pranks. Playing pranks would require him knowing his fellow Mindcrackers in real life more than he does. Question: Do you prefer day hikes or longer backpacking, camping hikes? If you could hike anywhere, where would you go? Would you bring anyone with you? Kurt likes solitary exploring, but being with somebody else is better in case of danger. If he ever returned to the Grand Canyon, he would camp there perhaps. Alaska and Iceland seem cool to Kurt, and likes Yellowstone too. Hanging out at night too long, Kurt avoids a Creeper as he builds his Elevated Hidey Hole. He is also impressed how much he liked Oregon's rocky coastline. Question: I know you enjoy the strange and wondrous sights generated in the Minecraft world, but have you ever travelled anywhere that had views that took your breath away, if not, where are some places you've travelled or want to travel? The Grand Canyon is so amazing Kurt says it must be visited. New Mexico's white sands made Kurt feel he was on an alien planet. The sand absorbs all sounds and you can hear people from long distances away. Kurt went on top of Pikes Peak in Colorado, and would like to see the redwood trees in California. Question: When I first started playing Minecraft I was afraid of the squids as I didn't know if they were hostile or not, when you first started playing Minecraft did you have such silly misconceptions about the game or were you already an expert from watching Let's Plays? Kurt watched X's Adventures in Minecraft and he had no idea what was going on, and stopped when X found a Dungeon. He started playing when the Nether as first introduced which was pretty crazy. Minecraft will never be as good as the first time Kurt started playing it, and it's an experience Kurt thinks is lost. In Grow Home Kurt got a sense of the feeling of exploration. Kurt was playing Tomb Raider and his younger sister was watching, and a wolf jump-scared him. He digs in and thanks everybody for watching. Trivia * The end slate links to Grow Home (Gameplay) - 05 - Just the Tip and Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP56 - Lotus Rescue.